Stormy Nights
by Rini-Rose
Summary: A midnight stroll leads to some interesting outcomes for an unsuspecting Kankuro. KankuroxKiba. Implied YAOI.


I happily whistled as I walked down the dorm hallway, smiling as my voice carried over the storm that raged outside. Other than that the halls were silent, as everyone who attended the private boarding school were sound asleep in their rooms. I , on the other hand, had been woken from a deep slumber with the need for a bottle of Pepsi and a salty bag of Lays potato chips, regardless of the time. I was heading away from the vending machines to my room, when I paused, hearing a small sound.

Eyebrow quirked in surprise, I moved the opposite of where I had been heading. "Hello? Anyone there?" I whispered, scanning the area. I heard . . . crying? My eyes widened slightly, listening to my instincts and following the hall before pausing. The sound was coming from the . . . right. I turned the corner, almost missing the small alcove, but stopped just in time when I heard a shuddering breath. I squinted into the dark area to see a small silhouette drawn in on itself, its shoulders shaking as sobs were emitted.

"Hello?" I whispered again, squishing the urge to snicker when the figure jumped in surprise.

"Who's there?" It was obviously a boy, his voice laced with shock, fear, and tears. I bent down, resting my elbows on my knees as I crouched.

"Sabaku No Kankuro. What's wrong?" I tried to keep my voice kind and consoling, but curiosity peeked through.

"W-What do you mean?" He quickly wiped his face with his palms, clearing his throat. "I'm fine!"

"Then why are you crying?" I smiled slightly. "And out here alone in the middle of the night?"

""T-Taking a walk!"

"Not doing much walking are you?" He grunted in response and I just chuckled. "C'mon kid, what do ya got to lose, telling your worries to a stranger?" He was silent for a moment before he took a deep breath.

"It's nothing I'm worried or upset about . . . I'm fine."

I sighed and stood. "Fine, see ya then." I turned and with my snacks I started to walk away. A roll of thunder and a crack of lightning illuminated the hallway, and I heard a high pitched yelp of fear, causing me to turn in shock. He was curled up in a ball again, his sobs starting up again and it clicked.

He was afraid of the _storm_!

I sighed again and moved back to where he was, getting down on my hands and knees, shoving him slightly. "Scoot over." He looked at me with a bewildered expression, and I noticed he had really pretty brown eyes.

"W-W-Why?"

"I'm not going to leave you alone, afraid with the storm outside and all." I gave him a closed eyed grin and muscled past him, plopping down close to him.

"Why? You don't e-even know me."

I gave him a closed eyed grin. "It doesn't matter. You need a friend." He sat silently in shock, jumping again with a terrified squeak when another roll of thunder was heard outside, moving closer to me.

"It's gonna be okay kid." I wrapped an arm around him pulling him against my side to comfort him, to share my warmth. He let out a cry with every roll of thunder or flash of lightning and I continued to sit there with him well into the night. Finally though, the rain was just a little mist, and the thunder was gone. The worst was over.

I opened my lays and with a smile offered him some. He slowly took a couple, eating them while looking up at me with eyes that held some unknown emotion. I grinned.

"Yes?" He turned a light shade of pink, looking at the ground.

"Thank you." He whispered. "You didn't have to help me, hell, you don't even know me. But I appreciate it." He glanced up and offered me a small smile. "Thank you Kankuro-San."

"No problem." I smiled, munching on my chips. I took a swig of my now warm and flat Pepsi, before swallowing it with a grimace. "Ick. Flat." The brunet frowned, eyes sparkling with concern.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. Let me buy you a new one." He apologized quickly, stumbling through his words. I shook my head, standing slowly and stretching my stiff muscles.

"Nah, it's okay."

"Then let me buy you lunch later on today." He asked desperately, standing also. I turned to him, my hands in my pockets.

"It's okay-."

"Please Kankuro." Damn those bambi eyes.

"Okay. Meet you in the commons at noon?" I asked. He nodded with a bright grin that threw me for a loop for a second as I got a good look of him in the light. He was shorter then I was with brunet hair, very tan skin, white slightly fanged teeth, and red tattoos on his cheeks. Then he had those eyes, so big and brown and innocent. They just killed me.

"Okay!" He grinned at me, and I felt my heart skip a beat. "See you then." He began to leave but stopped when he heard my voice, turning back to face me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka." His smile was charming. I chuckled and turned, walking back towards my dorm.

Storms has just become my favorite weather.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this piece of fluff! I had fun writing it! Hope you like it! Read and Review! 3**


End file.
